Winter's Howl
by AngelsInTheMist
Summary: When one is lost, and finds something to cling onto, they hold on to it like a dying man. Stunted emotional growth and power can be especially dangerous


**Okay, I haven't written anything on this site in a while and I wrote that when I was younger and retarded. Now, I'm older and more retarded so I think this is for the best of everyone's interests. Good luck folks.**

Winter's Howl

Harry was five when his uncle first whipped him with the belt, five lashes he said, for how many years he was. He was terrified, and on the second lash he cried out and the belt turned to frost. His uncle was so angry he locked him in his cupboard for a week. _Freak_ he had said, _Just like your drunk father and whore mother_. It was then that Harry knew something about his parents, they were freaks like him too. Alone and desperate he clung to his newfound ability, like a child receiving gifts on Christmas day. Day and night did he practice his ability, some days finding success, other days nothing.

When Harry was seven, it happened again, this time when his cousin Dudley was beating him in the upstairs hallway laughing as he always did. Dudley stopped moving when he found his feet encased in ice, terrified, he never touched Harry again. That night when Harry was lying on his bed, he concentrated, much like those superheros did in those comics Dudley always rambled about. He concentrated hard, and found that the mattress he resided on was much colder. Harry slept peacefully that night, knowing that he had accomplished something, and knowing that he would be able to hone his peculiar ability to something more. Something that would keep the chores away and the spiteful glares of his family away.

Harry was eight when he managed to make it snow in his cupboard for the first time. It was Christmas Eve, and all the kids in the neighborhood were out by the pond, skating on the layer of ice formed just the other day. Harry wanted to go out and be just like the others, but he knew not to ask. So he laid on his bed and concentrated, concentrating on the pictures of snowflakes that he read at school. He focused on the size, the texture, the intricate shapes, the _beauty_, of the snowflakes and looked up. He saw a small white object gently floating down, he held out his hand and when he saw it up close, saw a snowflake much like the one he imagined. Smiling, he focused and many more appeared above him, their presence soothing and gentle. He then focused and thought, _I want it to snow forever_. It was not to his surprise when the next day he woke up and it was still snowing in his little cupboard, on Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

On Boxing Day he found that all the snow had melted enough to soak his bed, Harry did not like that. So he focused again and imagined that his bed was frozen, with great effort he found that his bed was now frozen solid, Harry wiped the sweat off his brow, and layed on it; it was perfect.

Over the next few years he had honed his skill, mastering it to the point where insignificant things like making it snow and creating ice sculptures had become effortlessly enough, all it took was a little willpower and a thought. He could now fashion things out of ice and snow, even taking it as far as to enter the school talent show. The people there were so impressed with his ice sculpture that he had won first place, his first place in anything. So he kept it, frozen forever on the alcove within his cupboard. His family though, were not so pleased,

"A freak like you doesn't deserve to win." His uncle had said, he would regret it immediately after when Harry covered his mouth with ice.

After that they had not bothered him anymore, realizing it was in their best interests not to earn Harry's ire, Harry was fine with it though. It was the first major battle that he ever won, and he would keep it that way.

Break

Harry was eleven, and his aunt Petunia was acting very strange, first she woke him up at the crack of dawn. Which wasn't surprising until she gave him a set of new clothes and shoes. He stared at the clothes she presented him, why would she give him a dress shirt and pants? That never happened. Then she had him waiting in the sitting room where she sat on the sofa, frantically waiting for the mailman. Harry was bewildered, his aunt never even spared him a second glance, now she was acting like he was some special person waiting to be awarded a medal or something. He thought of the reasons why she was doing this, maybe it was that the prime minister was going to see him? That was explain the new clothes. Maybe it was because she was sending him off to military school? That seemed more likely. Harry's mind spun with endless possibilities when the doorbell rang. Petunia went to answer the door, wringing her favorite dress nervously.

An old man, with twinkling eyes stepped through the doorway, he surveyed the room until his eyes settled down on Harry's. "Ah, young fellow you've grown so much through these years. Your parents would be proud of you for sure." said the old man, "Allow my to introduce myself, Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of your new school: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So that explains everything." said Harry

"You've noticed, good on you." exclaimed Dumbledore, "let us sit down and talk for a bit, would you care for a treat?"

Dumbledore sat down on the sofa and motioned to Harry, ignoring the glaring Petunia still standing by the door. He handed Harry an enveloped and read it out loud, "To Mr Harry Potter, Number Four Privet Drive, the Cupboard Downstairs." Dumbledore went quiet and read the letter again silently. He then took a deep sorrowful breath and pinched his nose.

"Petunia, why is Harry living in a cupboard? That is no way to care for a child."

"He should've been grateful that we had cared for him in the first place."

Dumbledore stood up, and it suddenly dawned on Harry how tall the headmaster was. The headmaster shook his head and calmly spoke to Harry, "Harry, do you mind going on a walk with me?" Harry shook his head and together the two walked out the the house and onto the street. They kept walking for a bit until they rounded the intersection and could no longer see the house. "I'm sorry Harry, I truly thought you were taken care of, I never realized what was actually going on. I should've taken you away sooner." the tears forming in his eyes. "Would you like to leave this place?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, grasp my arm and we shall go on an adventure, how do you say?"

Harry could not be any more excited, here was the opportunity to leave the dreaded abode, he had dreamed a day like this to come and took Dumbledore's arm. Instantly, he felt his body compress and expand as he found himself at the gates of a small manor, he shook off the disorienting feeling as he took in the new surroundings. Harry followed him into the home as he surveyed the nature around him. Inside he viewed a generous living room, with a few large and plushy armchairs placed around the area, it seemed like paradise to him. Following Dumbledore's lead he sat in the chair opposite of him, the headmaster eyes twinkled, "Hogwarts is a school for people like you and I, magicals, we learn to harness the magic within us to do great and wonderful things. Would you like a demonstration?" Harry nodded as he saw him pull a stick out of his robes, _a wand_, and waved it. A drinking glass materialized and levitated towards Harry who took it and looked it over with awed eyes. "Care for some water Harry?"

Harry dumbly nodded and with another swish of Dumbledore's wand the cup was now full. Harry took a hesitant sip until he discovered that it was in fact, actually water. He then drank the rest of cup with enthusiasm, finding the water to be cool and crisp just the way he liked. Dumbledore chuckled at the actions of Harry and said, "Now what about you? What have you done that you've noticed?"

"I can do stuff with snow and ice."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I can make it snow and make stuff out of ice from the air"

Harry concentrated and a bouquet of roses made of ice formed in the air, he caught it and threw it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked over the icey flowers and smiled. "You're very talented Harry, I think you'll find Hogwarts to be a very wonderful place for you. Now tell me, what do you know of your parents Harry?"

An hour later Harry found himself more happy and more solemn than ever, he now knew about his parents and all that could be explained of the wizarding world in an hour. He also found out he would be staying for the week at Dumbledore's until he was to go to Hogwarts. He wandered around the house, examining the various moving photos and artwork around the home, especially the one with Dumbledore in his youth, cheering in excitement with his housemates as he held a trophy of sorts in his arm.

Harry went to bed that night, and could not sleep. His mind was too preoccupied with the excitement of going on a shopping trip with his mentor,_ is that right?_ To Diagon Alley, a shopping center of kinds for magical peoples.

It beat being with the Dursleys, definitely

**All right T, I did it. It only took me what? Three months to get it out?**


End file.
